Here is where the heart is
by cvalk1
Summary: A Christmas oneshot set five years after You're Not from Here, following The Queen and her Knight and their three children. G!P warning


A Christmas oneshot five years on from You're Not From Here.

G!P warning so don't say I didn't tell ya.

A shower maybe needed after or during reading :-)

Happy New Year one and all.

Valk1❤️

Storybrooke

Early Christmas Morning

Storybrooke may well have been filled with fairytale characters of all shapes and sizes but as the night descended over the town the magic of Christmas really did seem to come alive.

It was a few hours before the sun would come up over Mifflin Street but already two sets of little feet tiptoed into their older brothers bedroom dragging their filled to the brim stockings behind them and giggling with excitement.

Henry Swan Mills couldn't help but chuckle as his twin sisters climbed up onto his bed dragging their stockings behind them, he glanced at his alarm clock groaning to see it was a little after 4am.

"Couldn't you two monsters wait a few hours?"

Despite his complaint he sat up turning on his bedside lamp and laughed to be greeted with identical grinning faces.

"Santa's been Henry and the naughty elf threw up in our bathroom"

Grace Swan Mills said trying to whisper but failed miserably.

"Mama's gonna flip when she sees the mess he made this time bro"

Eleanor Swan Mills added bouncing up and down on the bed.

Henry chuckled knowing that Emma was behind her mischievous elf antics that had started on the week leading up to to Christmas.

"Shall we see what Santa brought you two monsters this year?"

He suggested as he watched Grace pull his own stocking up and over his bed.

"Your a monster too Hen"

She said pouncing on her brother and giving him a squeeze.

"And Muma's really going to flip when she sees what the naughty elf has done"

The new craze was the elf on the shelf and Swan had been all over it much to Regina's dismay. So far the elf AKA Emma has broken eggs all over the kitchen floor, thrown toilet paper down the staircase, squeezed toothpaste over all the toilet seats in the mansion and now mushed up cereal posing as vomit had appeared in the twins bathroom.

The girls had loved getting up every morning to explore the house to find out what the toy elf had supposedly been up to in the night whilst they slept. The Mayor not so much, although watching her daughters faces light up with excitement was enough to get her wife out off the bad books.

"Shall we see what Santa has brought us this year?"

Henry said taking his stocking from his five year old sister who nodded back at him eagerly.

"I love how our children think they are being quiet"

Regina mumbled as she listened to the twins squeals of delight as they raided their stockings whilst Henry tried desperately to keep them quiet.

Emma chuckled snuggling in closer to her wife refusing to open her eyes just yet knowing just how early it was.

"It's a beautiful sound hearing them all so happy, I wonder if they found the elf puke yet? Their gonna love that"

Regina raised an eyebrow and groaned.

"Relax babe it's only weetabix mushed up"

The Mayor chuckled unable to stay mad at her wife for any length of time.

"Your such a child Swan, I swear you get more out of this elf thing than the girls"

Cuddling into the warmth that only her Knight could bring she sighed content to listen to their children.

"It is a beautiful sound, should we go and join them?"

Emma shook her head, they had a busy day ahead of them what with half of Storybrooke being invited for Christmas lunch.

"They will be jumping on us soon enough sweetheart, let's enjoy the peace whilst we can, I told the kid no earlier than 6am"

Regina glanced at the clock and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Then that gives me two hours to give you the first of your gifts today love"

This finally forced the Saviour to open her eyes as she felt her wife press up against her back and her hands begin to wander.

"I fucking love Christmas morning"

She said grinning as she flipped over to face the most beautiful woman in the world to her.

With a flick of her wrist a shimmer of magic surged through the bedroom and the door locked and the silence spell was caste.

Swan chuckled when Regina grabbed a fist full of her tee shirt and pulled her close and kissed her with intent.

"Just so you know Sheriff Swan…"

A sultry smile lifted her lips as she run her hands over her wife's breasts enjoying the feel of her nipples instantly hardening beneath her touch.

"Your first gift…."

Emma bit down on her lip as her entire body reacted to her wife's seduction as she listened intently to her every word.

"Is waiting for you between my thighs!"

Regina flashed a satisfied grin when she received the resulting moan she was after and chuckled throatily when she found herself quickly pinned beneath her wife's lean body.

"Your an evil woman Madame Mayor"

Swan leaned into kiss full plump lips and hummed in delight to feel her wife's hands push up and under her tee shirt to stroke her back.

"Take this off love, I want to feel you naked against me"

Without missing a beat Emma sat up and in one swift move whipped off her shirt then pulled her wife up to quickly remove hers too, then threw them over her shoulder.

"Someone's eager"

Regina teased wrapping her arms around her wife's neck and drawing her to her lips.

"Do you blame me?"

Swan murmured running her fingertips across smooth shoulders before replacing them with her mouth.

"So beautiful and all mine"

Regina smiled cupping her wife's cheek to get her attention then kissed her tenderly.

"I will always be yours my darling, you have my heart, my very soul, I love you"

Emma gazed back at her one true love before capturing her lips in a heated kiss that left them both wanting more of each other.

"I think it's time for me to unwrap my gift"

Regina's chuckle soon turned to a moan of pleasure as her breasts were bathed with heated kisses and playful nips, the talented tongue that was expert in working her body into a frenzy was careful to leave her painfully tight nipples throbbing as it licked and sucked around them.

"Gods Em ma please stop teasing me"

Swan smirked against fragrant flesh but ignored her wife's plea and the hands pulling at her hair despite wanting to ravish every inch of the cleavage she loved so much.

"Patience's my Queen"

She whispered sucking on the underside of a plump breast hard enough to leave a mark before moving down the writhing body beneath her.

"I swear to the gods Swan one of these days I will fiuc….."

The Mayor's rant paused as skilful hands dragged her panties down her legs in one quick movement before her loves mouth was tasting her slick wet heat with a vigour that left her weak and moaning.

Knowing just how much her wife liked it Emma held onto her hips whilst sliding her tongue into sheer delicious velvet and revealing in the taste of her Queen.

Unable to control her voice or her limbs Regina's head slammed back into the pillow as she cried out her pleasure and rocked against the tongue that worked her body to the point of delirious madness.

Every inch of her body begged for her Knight's attention and even as her first orgasm crashed over her she knew she would never get enough of her.

Their favourite spell had already been caste as Emma kissed her way back up her wife's body stopping only when she reached her swollen lips, she was hard, so very hard and it took all that she had to not just take the beautiful woman beneath her.

"Mmmmm you really are eager for me love"

Regina slipped her hand between their slick bodies and curled her fingers around Emma's not so little swan.

"Babe p..please"

Swallowing hard the Sheriff tried to steady her breathing but the feel of her Queen's firm movements as she caressed her swollen flesh wasn't making it easy.

"Paybacks are a bitch dear"

With her free hand around the back of her wife's neck Regina pulled her close and kissed her hard enjoying the taste of herself on Emma's insistent tongue as it explored her mouth.

In reply Emma kissed her wife hungrily whilst her hands squeezed her breasts and her thumbs brushed lightly across her sensitive swollen tips, she knew this particular move drove her wild with need.

Regina broke the kiss with a moan and pushed the blonde head to where she needed her the most and cried out when finally her over sensitised nipples were sucked and licked in concession, the throb between her thighs was back with a vengeance and seemed to match the throbbing cock that was still in her hand.

Her wife's hungry assault on her breasts remained strong as she changed position and knelt between her spread thighs.

"Fuck babe I want you so much"

Swan rasped gently pulling her Queen's hand away from her erect member before taking one silky leg at a time and placing smooth calves over her shoulders. They both enjoyed this position and gained immense satisfaction from it.

"Then have me my beautiful Knight!"

The Queen's body quivered in anticipation, her hands fisting the bedsheet beneath her as she watched her love guide her cock to her swollen wet folds causing them both to gasp at the initial contact.

Regina was like a drug to the Saviour, despite how much of her she had it could never sate her hunger, truth be told the feeling was extremely mutual, they were a slave to one another.

With their fingers locked together Emma slowly sank into her wife filling her inch by inch until she was immersed fully in hot velvet heat that clenched around her possessively.

They moaned in unison as their hips rocked and moved in a slow maddening pace bringing euphoria to both.

"God's love so good"

Regina pushed back against the fullness that invaded her throbbing sex and gasped as her whole body tingled as the tip of her wife's cock hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Hmmm so good baby so wet, so tight for me"

Green eyes soaked in the sight of her wife's flushed face, her full parted lips that now continuously gasped and moaned her pleasure as they began to move a little faster.

She knew it wouldn't be long before her Queen's patiences dissolved and her demands would start, just the thought made her harder than ever and as if her mind had been read she felt her love shift her position so that her feet were now planted against her chest and the control was hers.

Swan groaned moving her hands to a perfectly rounded ass and squeezing the fleshy globes and using them both as leverage as she thrust her cock hard and deep repeatedly, she yearned to hear her wife scream and decided she wouldn't relent until her wish was granted.

Regina's toes curled at the beautiful brutal intrusion before digging into hard muscles pecs as her Knight slammed into her over and over again, her limbs began to protest as the ache of her muscles grew, just like the delicious ache that was growing in the pit of her stomach as she watched her Saviour now slick with sweat fuck her so thoroughly.

Knowing the reaction it would bring she released the sheet beneath her and lifted her hands to her breasts and palmed them roughly, pinching her already hard nipples and moaning loudly at the jolt of pleasure that joined her already ecstatic body.

Green eyes watched every tug every pinch and quickly grew envious of those nimble fingers, her mouth watered just at the sight.

"You like it when I touch myself don't you Sheriff?"

The sound of her wife's gravelly voice pulled a longing moan from her lips as she watched perfect mounds of flesh pushed together and offered to her mouth despite them being temporarily out of her reach.

"Fuck!"

The Queen signed in delight and longed once more for her Knight's mouth and knew just the right words to get what she so desired.

"Your Queen demands that you fuck her breasts whilst your cock thrusts deep"

Regina gasped as her love all but growled as she slowed her hips then slipped out of her and gently removed her trembling legs from her shoulders, she watched lustfully as her wife wasted no time in positioning herself between her damp slick thighs, her cock still hard and eager.

She squeezed her breasts one last time then wrapped her hands in damp blonde hair whilst arching her back offering her body to its owner.

"Your a very bad girl Madame Mayor"

Emma breathed licking her lips in anticipation as the head of her cock disappeared between swollen velvet heat.

Regina hissed in delight and wrapped her legs around her wife's waist loving the feelings of intimacy that came with being filled so completely by her.

"You love it Sheriff Swan Mills"

She rasped rolling her hips to draw more of the hard flesh into her body.

Swan chuckled stealing a kiss before lowering her head to lick and suck erect nipples that begged for her sole attention.

"Mmmm so good"

Regina moaned pushing more of her flesh into her loves hungry mouth whilst using one hand to scratch a path down her back to settle on her jutting ass and hold her tight against her as they moved together.

Emma groaned as her abdomen twisted almost painfully on feeling her wife's walls clench around her cock as her hips moved like a piston fulfilling her demands, she had never been so glad of the silencing spell that was so often used as the headboards creek grew louder as did Regina's cries and moans as she was fucked into the mattress beneath them.

"God's Em ma so close, so close"

The blonde raised her head from the flesh she had been enthusiastically loving and instantly caught her wife's fully aroused gaze and was instantly captivated.

"S..so beautiful baby"

She whispered capturing her mouth hungrily as they both hurtled towards their desired release, heated skin slapped against each other growing louder as all blood rushed south and swelled swollen wet flesh.

"Oh gods Em ma"

Regina cried out as her release hit her hard, crashing over her wave after delicious wave, she clung to her wife for dear life and felt the cock inside her swell and stretch her wet walls as it thrust with a maddening pace.

Green eyes dark with lust rolled briefly as she listened and watched her love ride out her pleasure, it was an arousing beautiful sight to see knowing that it was her alone giving the goddess beneath her such pleasure.

"Cum for me my darling"

That's was all it took for Swan to finally let go and cry out her release, nothing in the world felt closer to the heavens as the feel of her wife's nails digging into her flesh and her throbbing sex gripping her cock

and milking every last drop of their love as she shuddered and bucked against her until finally they collapsed into each other fighting to gain breath in between cries and moans that left them weak and sore but fully sated.

For long drawn out beautiful minutes they clung to each other both basking in the sheer euphoria that they had given each other as their breathing slowed and their damp flesh dried, it was a feeling that compared to no other, being as one and so fully connected.

It was the Saviour that raised her head that had been buried in her wife's cleavage first, her eyes seemed to sparkle as they met dark chocolate hooded orbs that gazed back at her and they smiled before laughter tumbled through their spent limbs.

"Holy shit babe….that was...that was fucking amazing, I think you finally broke me"

Regina chuckled throatily as she reached up her hands and cupped her Knight's face tenderly stroking her flushed cheeks with her thumbs.

"You are amazing I love you so much"

Emma grinned leaning closer to kiss her one true love softly on her swollen lips and groaned to feel her cock twitch between them.

The Mayor raised an eyebrow and chuckled throatily.

"Seriously Sheriff? I do believe you are insatiable"

She commented then moaned to feel her wife's erection growing firmer against her thigh.

Swan glanced at the alarm clock and smirked before looking back at her Queen and wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Well your Majesty it's your own fault"

She murmured against her ear and felt her tremble beneath her as her hands began to roam gently over her breasts until their peaks stiffened against her fingertips.

Regina moaned arching into her wife's touch and felt to her amazement a flood of renewed wetness between her spread legs.

"You fiend! Emma Swan Mills as if you haven't ravished me enough"

Emma grinned against her wife's throat as she began kissing her way down her body.

"It will never be enough where you're concerned my Queen"

"Henry mom said we could wake them up when the big hand was on the six, look!"

Grace thrust her wrist in her brothers face showing him the Elsa watch that she had found in her stocking and instantly loved.

"Yeah bro Look!"

Eleanor repeated her twins action but instead of Elsa on the watch face it was the cast of Star Wars.

Henry chuckled and ruffled his sisters hair playfully, his heart swelled at the excitement on their faces.

"We still have ten minutes monsters how about we all go and put some coffee on for the moms and by the time it is ready you can both go and wake them up?"

Both twins looked at each other and after a silent joint decision they both looked back at their older brother and nodded their agreement before jumping down from the bed with a thud and racing out of the room.

Having showered and slipped on clean pjs the Queen and her Saviour had used magic to remake their bed with fresh linen and had just climbed back into each other's arms when they heard the sound of their children's excited voices outside their bedroom door.

"Looks like the monsters are ready to celebrate Christmas sweetheart"

Emma said pressing her lips to her wife's temple and giving her one last squeeze before the door burst open and two over excited little sisters and one tired looking older brother joined them on their bed.

A few hours later Regina and Emma sat on the couch watching their children playing with their new toys and relished every last moment, it didn't matter how many Christmases that passed each one reminded them both of how lucky they were to have found one another, and just how important their family was.

Henry was busy setting up his brand spanking new Mac Pro, the smile still hadn't left his face since he had opened it, it was an extravagant gift but one that was easily afforded and as the Mayor had pointed out would prove very useful to the growing work their son would have as his college years loomed closer.

Regina couldn't stop glancing at the exquisite Tiffany bangle that now sat perfectly around her wrist, it was an eighteen carat gold Fleur de Lis with brilliant round diamonds. As soon as Swan had seen the graceful price of jewellery she knew it was made for her Queen.

"You really like it huh?"

The Mayor shook her head as she looked into the most beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"I don't like it my darling, I absolutely adore it, I shall never take it off, it must have cost a fortune"

Swan grinned and leant in to steal a lingering taste of her wife's lips.

"Your worth more than any amount of money or jewels to me, I just love to see that beautiful smile light up your equally as beautiful face"

Tears welled up in Regina's eyes and her heart swelled to the size of a balloon, she didn't know how it was possible but she still fell in love with her Saviour a little more each day.

"Do you like your watch? I had it especially made"

She asked clearing her throat and refusing to let her tears fall despite them being happy ones.

"I love it babe, I especially love that you had it engraved"

Emma held out her wrist to show off the Chanel J12 Automatic, it was truly a beautiful watch made from silver and gold with only a touch of bling, the twelve diamonds represented each number of the time scale and suited her personality o a tee.

On the reverse of the watch her wife had had a swan and a crown engraved into the previous metal and with the words 'my love for you is timeless' made it the best gift ever.

"Mom look she can fly"

Emma looked up in time to see the Wonder Woman action figure hurtle towards her and land in her lap.

"No throwing your toys young lady, we have spoken about this"

Regina's tone was stern but the look of adoration in her eyes could not be hidden.

"But Muma Wonder Woman has an epic jump that's how she gets the bad guys, right Mom?"

Emma bit down on her lip to stifle her chuckle and received a playful elbow in the ribs from her wife.

"Yeah kid she does but Muma's right no throwing in the house ok?"

Eleanor sighed deeply then nodded, then her dark eyes suddenly lit up and she placed a hand on her hips and looked so much like Regina in that moment.

"If I put her in her visible aeroplane you won't see her then I won't be in trouble"

The Mayor snorted at this and shook her head amused.

"It's Invisible Aeroplane darling and your not in trouble I would just rather our home stay in one piece ok?"

Eleanor ran to her mothers and retrieved her Wonder Woman from Emma's lap.

"Ok Muma, Muma when is Aunty Zelena coming? She is going to show me how to turn Hen into a frog"

Both parents looked at each other and smirked.

"She most certainly is not and on that note I think it's time that we all got dressed and ready for when everyone arrives, Grace sweetie time to turn that thing off please and you Henry"

Both children groaned on hearing this but regardless did as they were asked.

"It's an Amazon Fire Muma specially for kids"

Swan rose to her feet then held her hand out to her wife who accepted gratefully.

"Come on kiddo's first one dressed gets one of Mama's cookies"

Before she had finished all three of their children raced out of the living room laughing as they went.

"No running in the house"

Regina shouted after them but it fell on deaf ears, it seemed her baking skills were extremely popular in the Swan Mills household.

Emma chuckled pulling her wife into her arms and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas my Queen, I hope I get to taste your cookies later"

Regina threw her head back and laughed, which was something that always filled their household and she adored it.

"That you can count on my beautiful Knight, now get your butt up those stairs and you might just get to sample my goods whilst I'm dressing"

With that Swan left her standing and was following the path of her children and racing up the stairs.

The Queen shook her head and grinned as she followed after her one true love all the time thinking it was going to be a very Merry Christmas indeed.

The End


End file.
